Stalker In The CIA 2
by Kiara Kenobi
Summary: Just when Sydney thought her nightmare with her stalker was over, Josh shows back up to make even more trouble. Can they find him and put him back in jail before he comes after Sydney again?


Please R & R.

Chapter 1

Sydney Bristow rushed inside the building and nearly bumped into another agent. After a quick apology, she made a beeline for her desk and she sat down in her chair. With a huge sigh, she began to think back to what had happened that morning.....

(Flashback beginning)

Sydney heard a car horn sounding at four in the morning. She got up and looked out her window, but she didn't see anyone outside. She went back to bed, but she couldn't fall back to sleep, so she got up. She went downstairs and and she lay down on her living room couch. Her phone rang, just as she turned the television on. She groaned angrily, as she answered it.

"Hi, Sydney." A familiar voice said. "Remember me?"

Sydney was too shocked to answer him. She quickly hung up the phone. After a few minutes, she picked up the phone again and she dialed her father's number.

"Hello?" Jack Bristow sleepily said into his phone.

"Dad, it's me." Sydney's voice sounded scared.

"Are you all right? You sound frightened." He asked her. He sounded worried.

Sydney told him what had happened. She bit her lip to keep from crying, as she told him about the phone call

Jack sighed frustratingly and he said, "We'll talk to Dixon and hopefully, you won't have to come face to face with him. After you hang up with me, unplug your phone. I'll talk to you later at work."

"Okay, Dad, "Sydney said, with a shaky sigh.

"Hang in there, Sweetheart." Jack said, reassuringly.

Sydney couldn't answer. She was crying softly. After a few seconds, she hung up the phone and she got ready for work.   
(End of flashback)

"Sydney, are you all right?" Jack asked, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chapter 2

She jumped, clearly startled as she looked up at him. She looked a little embarrassed as she said, "My mind was wandering a little, but yes, I'm fine."

"Good morning, "Lauren Reed said, as she walked past them. She noticed the frightened look in Sydney's eyes. "Are you all right, Sydney?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Lauren." Sydney quickly said. She tried as best she could to hide her dislike for Lauren. She stood up and remarked to Jack, "time for morning briefing, Dad. Dixon's expecting us."

"Come on." He said and they quickly walked to the briefing room. Jack sat down in the chair next to his daughter's. He was still very worried about her.

"All right," Marcus Dixon said. "From what I was able to find out, Joshua Dennison was released from prison three days ago." He gave a deep sigh before continuing. "Syd, will you tell me exactly what was said, when Dennison called you this morning please?"

Sydney tried as best she could to hold herself together, as she gave told Dixon about the phone conversation. After she was done, she asked, "any idea where he might be? I'd really like to avoid a repeat of last time. Her voice had been wavering slightly.

I already have Vaughn and Weiss out searching several possible places he might be. I'll keep you posted." Dixon said to her. "I do think that until he's found, you should check into a hotel for a few days."

"That's a good idea." Jack said. "She really shouldn't be alone. This maniac is capable of anything."

"I agree," Dixon said. He kept his focus on Jack as he said, "you'll go with her and keep Dennison away from her. I'll call as soon as we have Dennison back in custody."

Sydney sighed and asked, "When does Kim get back from vacation?"

"Not for another three weeks." Dixon said. "She took Tori to see her Aunt in Harrisburg." He let out a deep sigh. "Until Dennison is found, Syd, you are on nonactive duty."

Chapter 3

Neither Jack nor Sydney responded. They both just turned and left. They walked to Jack's car and they both got in.

Sydney was about to turn off her cell phone, when it rang. A little startled by its ring, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Syd. It's me." Josh said. "I just had to call you and tell you I know what's going on. I also wanted to tell you that despite how it ended last year, you're still the girl for me. He began to laugh, as he waited for her response.

Still feeling worn out from the night before, she hung up on him and put her head back on the head rest. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Jack asked. He was very worried about her. "Did he give any clue as to where he was calling from?"

"No, "Sydney answered. Her voice could barely be heard. After sitting quietly for a few minutes, she began to cry softly.

Jack heard his daughter crying and he glanced in her direction. He parked the car in the hotel parking lot and he shut off the engine. Then, he pulled Sydney into his arms. "We'll catch him, Sweetheart." He said softly to her, trying to calm her down.

Sydney calmed down after a few minutes and she got out of the car. So did Jack and he led her inside. They walked up to the front desk and Jack said to the Desk Clerk, "My daughter and I need a room for a few days. Do you have any available?"

"Yes, we do, sir. I just need your names." The Clerk said.

"Jordan and Beverly Hamilton." Sydney quickly said. She glanced around the lobby for Joshua and was relieved, when she didn't see him.

After they finished checking in, Jack and Sydney went upstairs to their rooms to relax. The clerk gave them adjoining rooms, so Jack could keep an eye on Sydney.

Sydney lay down on her bed and she slept for several hours.

Jack went into Sydney's room long enough to shut her cell phone off and unplug her bed room phone too. He left the bed room door open and he went back to his room.

Meanwhile, Vaughn and Weiss were having their own problems locating Joshua. They had checked twelve different locations, but they have not yet found him

This is really beginning to piss me off." Vaughn grumbled. "I mean, where the hell could he be?"

"I don't know." Weiss said. "We'll find him, Vaughn. You just got to have faith." He continued to drive toward the next possible place.

Chapter 4

Sydney woke up several hours later. She sat up in bed and groaned as she stretched. She looked over at the door connecting her room to her father's. She noticed that it was closed. "Dad must have gone to get us something to eat." She murmured to herself, as she got out of bed. She heard the phone ringing in Jack's room, so she walked over to the door and opened it. Leaving the door open, she walked over to the table next to Jack's bed and she answered the phone. "Hello?" She said.

"I'm on my way back now." It was Jack. "They haven't found Dennison yet. Are you all right?" He sounded worried. He was zigzagging through traffic as he sped back toward the hotel.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just looking forward to all of this being over soon." Sydney said and sighed. "I just hate hiding out like this. I want my life back to normal."

Jack let out a frustrated sigh. "All right. I'll let Dixon know that you'll be coming back in." He said. "We'll head back to work as soon as we finish eating dinner."

"Okay." Sydney said.

Then they both hung up.

Two hours later, everyone met up in the briefing room at JTF Headquarters.

We've still had no luck in finding Dennison." Vaughn said. "We are going to keep looking." He sounded angry.

"Okay. I have to more teams of agents out looking, too." Dixon said.

"The sooner you find this son of a pregnant dog, the better." Sydney said, without even looking up from the file she was reading. She looked up long enough to add, "I want this to be over with-once and for all."

Chapter 5

"Sydney, get out here now!" Joshua Dennison called out to her. He was standing right outside of the briefing room.

After getting a reassuring look from Jack, Sydney slowly walked out of the room and over to Joshua. "What do you want?"

"I came here looking for you, Syd." He said. "You can't deny the mutual attraction between us." He seemed amused by the disgusted expression on Sydney's face.

Facing him with her hands on her hips, she said, "The only thing I feel for you is disgust. Your whole mutual attraction theory is nothing short of false." She turned and started to walk away from him, but he went after her.

He caught up with her and he shoved her to the ground. He didn't say anything more. He just signaled for two of his men to come in.

They came in, shortly after Sydney got up from the floor. They were each carrying a gun. Sydney had an angry expression on her face.

A few hours later, a lot of things happened. Joshua's troops took charge of the building. Dixon, Jack, Vaughn, and several others were placed inside a cell downstairs. Sydney wasn't put in there with them. She was taken to a different room, where she was put through extensive shock therapy and questioning. She told them nothing. After awhile, they tossed her into a dark and empty room and they left her there.

Chapter 6

Jack, Dixon, and Vaughn lured the guards into the cell, after they managed to escape, and they easily took them into custody. Then, Vaughn went looking for Josh. Jack went in search of Sydney at the same time.

After ten minutes of searching, Vaughn found him in Dixon's office. He was sitting in the desk chair. Vaughn did a flying leap over the desk and he wrestled Joshua to the floor. After delivering several punches to Joshua's face, he finally knocked him unconscious. Then, he dumped him in a separate cell and locked the door.

Jack went from room to room, searching for Sydney. He finally found her unconscious on the floor and he quickly rushed over to check on her.

Sydney slowly opened her eyes and she looked up at him. "Dad?" She said. She was still very groggy. "Did anyone take Dennison into custody?"

"Yes. Vaughn took care of him." Jack said. "It's finally over for good." He helped her to her feet and he hugged her.

She hugged him back and burst into tears. She was so relieved that her nightmare was finally over.

Jack walked her to medical services. Then, they both met with Dixon.

Joshua Dennison was sentenced to ten years in prison for violating parole and attempting to take over a government installation. He was never heard from again.

THE END


End file.
